Duelos entre Potterhead
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de retos (155w) del topic "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de la historia".
1. Sombras del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 **Género:** Friendship  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** K+

 **Premisa:** Vengo a retar a LeightonGranger a que escriba un drabble inspirada en el siguiente título: **Sombras del pasado**

Lo único que pido es que el personaje protagonista o los personajes protagonistas, sean de la Casa Slytherin. No importa generación.

Me retó **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**

* * *

 **Sombras del pasado**

Mil años han pasado y un estigma letal sigue cayendo sobre los que pertenecéis a esta casa. Un conjunto de creencias que aniquilan toda posible relación con vuestros compañeros.

Slytherin es, y siempre ha sido, la casa repudiada; por eso sois fuertes. Porque juntos habéis aprendido a sobrellevar años y décadas de vejaciones hacia vuestra persona y vuestros más allegados.

La casa de las serpientes crea rechazo y sentimiento de grupo por igual; el primero lo experimentan el resto de casas y el segundo lo sentís todos los que compartís sala común en las mazmorras.

Este sentimiento es aumentado cuando, como tú, sientes que no encajas en ningún otro sitio; solo entre serpientes y peligrosas víboras.

 _Encajar está sobrevalorado_ , pensabas a menudo. Pero ahora, con Scorpius a tu lado sientes que los engranajes de tu vida empiezan a rodar y ya no tienes que vagar por el mundo sin hogar.

Ahora has encontrado tu sitio.

* * *

N/A: Es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona, aclaro que lo he hecho así porque creo que a Nochedeinvierno le gusta este formato.


	2. Una espiral de desconcertante genialidad

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating:** K+

 **Premisa:** **LeightonGranger** **:** A escribir un George/Luna romántico.

Me retó **Eretria Ohmsford Friki**

* * *

 **Una espiral de desconcertante genialidad**

El día en que George Weasley y Luna Lovegood empezaron a salir, los planetas amenazaron con colisionar. Era imposible que el equilibrio terrestre siguiera su curso si la energía de ellos dos se unía en una espiral de desconcertante genialidad.

Contra todo pronóstico, y a pesar de las burdas predicciones de sus compañeros, la rubia y el pelirrojo siguieron compartiendo minutos, días y meses.

Pero en toda relación llega un adiós, o al menos un hasta luego.

— Te voy a echar de menos —susurró George con la mirada muy cerca de la de la rubia, mientras acunaba su cara con las manos.

— Puedes llevarte esto, así cada vez que lo mires te acordarás de mí y cada vez que vea que me falta, yo me acordaré de que también me faltas tú.

George miró sorprendido cómo la chica se desprendía de su colgante favorito, hecho con corchos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y de puntillas, lo besó.


	3. Gusto por la jardinería

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 **Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** K+

 **Premisa:** retar a Leighton a escribir algo sobre Fred II y Molly II

Me retó **ladyluna10**

* * *

 **Gusto por la jardinería**

El cobertizo era un buen escondite, pero Molly había oído voces y quería averiguar si estaban solos.

— Para. Basta ya. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

A Fred Weasley le encantaba tocar las narices, eso era un hecho irrefutable, pero es que si se trataba de alguien tan excitable como Molly, la diversión aumentaba significativamente.

La pelirroja lo miró a través de sus gafas de pasta marrones, con las cejas muy juntas y los labios muy fruncidos, en una mueca de disgusto.

Fred volvió a presionar los costados de la chica con un par de dedos, consiguiendo esta vez que ella se girara completamente hacia él.

— Conseguirás que nos pillen. ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos ve aquí?

— Podemos decirles que nos ha dado por la jardinería, que buscábamos una regadera —propuso Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tú sí que estás como una regadera —murmuró Molly, y en contra de su voluntad, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.


End file.
